Sesshomaru and Rin's Night
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Rin decides whether to go with Sesshomaru or stay in the village after Sesshomaru visits. -One Shot- -Some Lemon-


The sun was coming up over the forest and had lit the once darkened village surrounding it in warmth. The villagers slowly started to come out of their homes to begin their days. One of them happened to be Rin. Yawning and stretching, she got up from her bed and went to bathe herself to get her ready for the day. On this day, she was planning on making a beautiful kimono. Ever since she returned to living in a village, she slowly discovered that she had the ability to making beautiful kimonos and had even made some for other women. Although they wanted to offer some form of payment, Rin had never taken any payment from them as she was happy to make them. Instead, she was given many different fabrics for the kimonos that had a wide range of colors and patterns. Although she didn't want to accept, she accepted as it wasn't in payment but to help her in making kimonos. After Rin finished bathing, she got dressed and brushed out her now long black hair before starting to make a kimono using a a vibrant pink fabric with large flowers that was printed towards the bottom and smaller flowers heading towards the top. Rin had worked non stop for a few hours making sure it was perfect. After inspecting it and fixing little parts here and there, it was finally finished and had placed the matching obi on top of it.

Moments later, she had heard a woman asking for her. When Rin opened the sliding door, she was greeted by the woman who had asked her to make her the kimono that she had just finished. Rin showed her the kimono and the woman tried it on and was happy how the kimono looked on her. She thanked Rin before leaving with Rin being happy with her work. During the late afternoon, she had decided to take a break and enjoy the fresh air. She waled towards the nearby creek greeting anyone that had passed her. When she got to the creak, she sat down and began to relax careful to place her own kimono where it wasn't revealing anything. She sighed and looked around. Rin loved her life in the village but there was one thing that she had loved and missed the most, being with Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru had still kept his promise to her by visiting her but she wanted more. She missed being able to travel with him wherever he went but now, she was feeling lonely despite seeing the villagers and being greeted by them. Sighing once more, she raised herself up and walked a little further than she normally had and saw a near by lake. By this time, the sun was already setting and Rin couldn't believe how fast the day had gone by.

Lord Sesshomaru made his way towards the village where he would visit her. He was accompanied by Master Jaken and A-Un who had a gift on his back for Rin. When he got to the village, he noticed that Rin wasn't with Kaede. He walked over to her in a graceful like manner before asking her where Rin was.

"Kaede, where is Rin?" He asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin went to take a break for awhile. She was working hard today making kimonos." She said to him.

"Where did she go?" He asked.

"I saw her go towards a nearby lake, she still might be there." Kaede said.

"Thank you." He said before walking off.

Sesshomaru walked until he came to the lake where Kaede said Rin would be at. He looked around and had noticed that it had gotten dark just minutes before he arrived. He could smell Rin and knew she was there but Sesshomaru couldn't see her. It wasn't until he looked at the farther end of the lake did he see a feminine silhouette that was only seen by the moon's light. He walked towards the silhouette now recognizing it as Rin's. He would have been lying to himself if he didn't notice how beautiful Rin had gotten over the years and her raven hair was long enough that it acted like a curtain around her; almost to the length of his own.

When he reached her, he tried to fight off the urge to wrap her in his arms but he could no longer fight the urge and did so as he held Rin close to him. Rin was shocked and looked down to see familiar hands and claws wrapped around her. She looked back to see Sesshomaru's gold eyes.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said in shock and embarassment; knowing she wasn't fully dressed.

"Is something the matter that you won't let me touch you?" He asked in a slight sly voice.

"I-I'm not fully dressed." She replied, blushing.

"It doesn't matter, I'm the only one here." He whispered in her ear.

Rin blushed as she felt Lord Sesshomaru's hands touch her bare body; exploring every inch. Soon it hard turned to Rin falling prey to him and accepting his trails of kisses that had gone from her lips to her lower stomach. Rin knew she had longed to feel his kisses and she was more than happy to submit to them. There romanyic night had come to an end as it was soon late into the night. Lord Sesshomaru allowed Rin to et up and adjust her kimono but he didn't allow her to leave just yet.

"Rin." He said, stirring the night.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Come with me." He said back.

"What?" Rin asked, shocked.

"You've stayed in the village long enough, I want you to be by my side again." Lord Sesshomaru said to her.

"Please, allow me to think about it Lord Sesshomaru." She requested.

"As you wish." He told her.

It had taken almost the whole day but Rin had finally decided to go with Lord Sesshomaru. Kaede wasn't surprised at all and wished her well along with many of the villagers she had come to know during the years. Rin had sat on A-Un while Lord Sesshomaru kept his position in front but also being aware of his surroundings. As night time finally came, Rin had slept up against a near by tree only to be moved so that Lord Sesshomaru was under her. For the first time in the years following Rin's stay at the village, both of them felt something, and that something was peace and comfort.


End file.
